


Express Lane

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Kink, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon Snow is a high school senior working at a local grocery store along with his girlfriend, Sansa Stark, who has a bit of a kink about sex at work.





	Express Lane

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot in my Career Day series because I wanted to do one with (very) horny, Jonsa teens.

“Hurry, Jon,” she moaned while hopping up on the little work counter that was the perfect height for this…even if it was a tad small and not so sturdy. “I’ve only got five minutes.”

She reached out and lightly brushed his forearm where his skin was exposed from his white button down cuffs being rolled up to his elbows and sent shivers up his arm and down his spine. The lights were already off back here save a couple of emergency lights but they could see each other fine. It smelled like the cleaner from where he’d mopped a half hour ago and a bit like the jar of spaghetti sauce that had fallen and shattered earlier. She tugged on his black bowtie (the black bowtie that was part of his uniform which he absolutely detested but Sansa said turned her on when he wore it) and tickled his chin slightly with the back of her hand.

“I’m trying,” he whined as the goddamn foil packet would not tear open for anything. “Fuck, baby…don’t do that,” he cried next as she started rubbing his straining cock through his black jeans with her other hand. “I’ll cream my jeans and that’ll be the end of this.”

“That’ll be the end of this? If it’s too hard, you could just give me a hand job, you know? I’ll do you if you do me. Or I guess I’ll just do myself if you’re having too much fun trying to open that,” Sansa teased.

He looked away from the condom packet from hell and saw her slip her fingers down the front of her jeans. He could see the denim moving as she moved her hand down there and pictured her circling her clit and could tell by her sigh when she slid her finger inside her warm, wet pussy. He knew it’d be wet. Sansa was always wet and horny when they did this shit.

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned as he watched the movement of her hand.

Her cheeks flushed the most becoming pink and she threw back her head and arched her back. Her long read hair was braided in a ponytail that she threw over her shoulder. Her lips were parted and her blue eyes were darkened with desire.

See, Sansa had a thing about doing it at work...while they were working or supposed to be working at least.  Jon wasn't complaining though. 

“ _Ohhhh_ …Jonnnn…right there, honey. I want it _soooo_ bad,” she purred looking at him with wide eyes while she played with herself. Jon was certain this was going to end messily for him. “ _Ahhhh_ … _unnnn_ …”

“Dammit, Sansa,” he whimpered pitifully. “I wanna bend you over and fuck you right now but I’m not getting you pregnant.” She didn’t respond to that, she just shot him a wicked grin and pulled her hand back out of her jeans and then plopped a finger in her mouth to suck. “Give me that,” he growled as he pulled the finger out of her mouth and stuck it in his own mouth, lasciviously licking Sansa’s juices off her finger.

Once he’d licked her finger clean, she pulled her hand back to start massaging her tits and talking in that husky, sexy voice she’d use when they were hiding in the back. “ _Ohhh_ …Jon, I want your mouth on me, honey. Suck my tits while you make me come.”

“Shit,” he said with a gulp as he tossed down the foil packet and attacked her mouth with all the wild abandon of a typical eighteen-year-old. He shoved his hand down her jeans now and started fingering her, swallowing moans with his mouth. He then yanked up her shirt and pulled down one cup of her lacy white bra to capture a sweet, pink nipple with his lips, lightly nipping and licking it to a stiff peak.

“Jon, I need you so much.” She ran her hands through his curly hair and Jon would happily admit he needed her, too. “I love you,” she sighed.

“I love you, sweet girl,” he replied.

“Give it to me, Jon. I want to touch it so bad.”

Jon groaned and unzipped his jeans. She pulled him out from his boxers to start stroking him. Yeah, he wanted to fuck her but getting off was getting off and they didn’t have much time. It was nearly 10 and the store had been fairly deserted the past hour. They were alone there with Grenn who was watching the front and had a good idea of what they were doing on their ‘break.’ He was a good friend of Jon's though and didn’t give them any grief usually. But just as Sansa found a rhythm with her hand on his cock and had to start swallowing Jon’s moans, Grenn’s voice boomed over the P.A. system.

**SANSA TO THE FRONT PLEASE!**

Jon could feel Sansa’s cunt pulsing around his fingers and her face was screwed up in ecstasy. It was almost like the danger of getting caught got her off even faster.  He didn't care.  She was so beautiful this way.  Unfortunately, he hadn’t got off yet and tucking a hard-on back into skinny jeans sucked majorly.

“Fucking hell, Grenn,” he grumbled.

Sansa giggled and kissed him quickly as she whipped her bra back in place, pulled her top back down and adjusted her jeans. “We can try again at closing time,” she promised. “Don’t forget that,” she said next pointing to the wrapped condom he’d tossed down on the floor.

“Yeah,” he said with a smile, stooping to pick up the condom before they left the backroom from different exits about a minute apart and hurried up front to help Grenn.

 

Mormont’s Market was a small, family-owned grocery store and Mr. Mormont was a pleasant enough boss. Jon had liked working at the store for money to help pay his car insurance and gas money but since Sansa had started working there…well, it had gotten much better. Much, much better.

They attended the same high school but he’d never spoken to her until she’d started working at the store. She was popular and Jon was…well, just not so much, honestly. She was a year younger than him but she’d always seemed unattainable until he got to know her. She’d seemed like a perfect, little lady. Well, she was in a lot of ways but there was a bit of a dirty girl under the surface. At least for Jon there was, for which he was extremely thankful.

That dickhead, Joffrey, from school that she had dated briefly last year had spread the word around that Sansa Stark was a prude whose knees were permanently locked together. Jon couldn’t say he blamed Sansa for not wanting that asshole anywhere near her holiest of holies and he probably wouldn’t have been all that interested in a girl that wanted Joffrey anyway.

Not long after Sansa had started at the store, Joffrey and a couple of his shitty friends had come in the store one night. They hung around to harass her, saying mean shit about her. Mr. Mormont had run them off quick enough but, once the old man left, they returned and Jon saw that she was upset…and a maybe a bit frightened of them as well.

He didn’t give much thought to the fact that he was outnumbered three to one (and maybe he was hoping Grenn would back him up if back up were needed) and he strolled right over to where they were loitering near the Express Lane where Sansa was stuck ringing up customers with a big, fake smile on her face while that jerk and his friends talked about her crudely.

Did Jon posture like Clint Eastwood in a Dirty Harry movie? Possibly. Did he throw shade and make sadistic threats to Joffrey and his buddies that would’ve made Gunnery Sergeant Hartman from ‘Full Metal Jacket’ proud? Maybe a bit.

You see, Joffrey was a bully who, like a lot of bullies, was also a coward. Jon had had a bit of experience with being bullied but at eighteen he’d learned a good deal about standing up to them.

“I know you could probably have handled that,” he’d said to Sansa after Joffrey and his cronies had left with their tails tucked. “But I didn’t like it and just wanted to get rid of them.”

“Thanks, Jon,” she had said. “I can handle him at school alright but I didn’t want to get in trouble with a customer if I started saying shit back to them…and there were three of them.”

“Yeah…well, he’s a shit and if him and his friends try that again, I’m here, okay?”

“Okay,” she’d answered with a smile.

That was before he’d got to know her all that well. They’d hit it off after that though and started talking at work. Then, they’d started speaking to each other in the halls at school and before long Sansa Stark, the hottest girl at school (at least in Jon’s opinion), was hanging out with him regularly. He took her out on a couple dates and they’d kissed some but that was all. She was a virgin then and kissing was enough for Jon until she said she was ready for more.

But one night, he got to know a different side of Sansa, the dirty girl side…the night she found him jacking off in the backroom he was supposedly back there to mop and she sucked him off.

Not that Jon normally masturbated in semi-public places but she’d worn a skirt that night at work and then rubbed up against him unexpectedly when they were bagging an ordered together. She’d moved between him and the counter where he was working and then proceeded to reach down to pull out more bags, shoving her ass right up against his groin and giving the tiniest of wiggles, before she glanced over her shoulder at him and winked. It was game on then and Jon had to race to the back with an excuse about mopping to avoid giving the entire front end a chance to see the massive boner Sansa had left him with just that little ass wiggle.

It was then he'd discovered her kink...sex at work (or hand jobs or blow jobs) with a decent chance of getting caught.  So, maybe she was a bit of thrill-seeker under the exterior.  _No complaints here_.

 

Jon edged his way up front once things had calmed down a bit south of his belt and was shocked to see Mr. Stark standing up front talking with Sansa and Grenn shooting Jon warning glances.

“He came in and wanted to know where she was and started heading to the back to find her,” Grenn whispered.

“Oh…thanks, man. You probably saved my life.”

“Anytime.”

Jon started refilling the plastic bags on the bagging stations like he’d been doing before their little trip to the back and tried to act perfectly nonchalant. Of course, when the father of the girl you’ve been having sex with for a couple of months is nearby and giving you the stare down, one tends to get a bit nervous…and drop shit a lot.

Mr. Stark came over and said hello before he left again. “What’d he want?” Jon asked as soon as her dad was gone.

“He was buying ice cream. My dad loves ice cream. Anyway, he wanted to know if I wanted him to hang around to give me a ride home. I said that you could bring me home like usual.”

“Oh…good,” he said with some relief then. “Do you think he knows…”

“I think if he suspects, he’d rather pretend otherwise,” she replied with a laugh.

 

An hour later, Grenn headed home and told Jon to make sure the door was locked when they left. They could’ve left as well and headed to Jon’s car. It was where they’d had sex the first time and the most often. But tonight, Jon wanted to finish what they’d started in the backroom. Sansa had other ideas though…

“Here?! Right up front?” he squeaked.

“Right here,” she said as she hopped up on the counter of the Express Lane. It was a big counter, maybe three feet wide and five feet long. The perfect height…and sturdy. Sansa had cleaned it right before closing. He wouldn’t mind cleaning it again if this was what she wanted. “You mentioned something about bending me over earlier, I believe,” she said.

“Where is that condom?” he said with a huge smile as she unzipped her jeans and shoved them and her panties down and leaned over the counter showing off that ass…and wiggling it at him.

“And Jon…there’s something else I want to do,” she said with a coquettish grin next.

The packet from hell that was still in his back pocket was much more cooperative this time and Jon slid the prophylactic on and slid inside of Sansa in less than fifteen seconds. _And at this rate, I might come that fast_ , he thought as he started thrusting and listening to Sansa get louder and louder over the P.A. system. She had the speaker in her hand and started calling out things like:

**JON, EXPRESS IS OPEN. CUM ON OVER!**

**SANSA, WE NEED A COCK CHECK ON REGISTER ONE!**

**ATTENTION CUSTOMERS, SPECIAL ON ORGASMS THIS WEEK!**

**JON, PUSSY CLEAN UP ON THE FRONT!**

**JON…JON…OH, FUCK ME HARDER, JON!**

_If anyone walked in right now, we’d be so fired. And I can’t say I care right now_. “Ahhh…Sansa,” he groaned as he shot his load at last, still feeling the aftershocks of her climax while Sansa started giggling into the speaker. “I love you, my dirty girl.”

“I love you, too.”

They headed out to his car hand in hand after a bit of clean-up and straightening of clothes and hair. Sansa asked if he was going to get a different job once he started college in the fall.

“No…at least not anytime soon. I can’t imagine any job as fun as this one with you,” he said kissing her and stroking her hair.

“Me, either.”


End file.
